


An Immortal Walks Into a Bar

by MERains



Series: Friends or Enemies [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Methos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos wants to know what Joe Dawson has told the Watcher's about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immortal Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing I am just playing.

One week after disappearing from his Paris apartment Adam Pierson walks into Joe’s bar in Seacouver Washington State to get some answers. He wants to know why the Watcher’s aren’t on his tail. Having found Methos is quite a coup for Dawson. His friendship with MacLeod wouldn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore. He wants to know for certain whether or not Dawson has told the Watcher’s about him. If Dawson hasn’t told the Watcher’s about him yet then Methos wants to know why he hasn’t told them Methos and Adam Pierson are one and the same.  
  
“Were closed,” Dawson calls out when he hears someone come in the door. When he doesn’t hear anyone leave he looks up and sees Adam Pierson, the infamous Methos, standing in his doorway. He picks up the gun he keeps behind the bar in case of a robbery. If necessary he can use it to kill Methos long enough to get away from him. “What do you want Pierson?”  
  
“I know MacLeod told you the truth about me but there has been no presence of a Watcher following me. Did you tell them who I am?” Methos asks Dawson.  
  
“No,” Joe responds to Methos question.  
  
“That makes no sense. You’re breaking the oath you took for a man you don’t even know. Why wouldn’t you tell them? They will kill you if they find out.” Methos shakes his head and sits down on the barstool telling Dawson “You should put down whatever weapon you are holding and pour me a beer so we can have a civilized conversation like gentlemen.”  
  
“I told you we were closed.”  
  
Methos smiles at Dawson, “So don’t charge me for the beer.”  
  
Joe puts his gun in his pocket for easy access and gets Methos his beer; sliding it across the bar in order to keep his distance just in case the friendly smile is merely for show. Joe doesn’t think a man could survive for five thousand years without being pretty damn clever, dangerous, and manipulative. Methos tips his head to Joe complimenting his actions in regards to his personal safety.  
  
“You’re right I have broken the oath I made to the Watcher’s but I didn’t do it for you. I broke my oath when I told MacLeod about the Watcher’s which I did to protect the Watcher’s. It turned out that Mac was right; the Watchers were interfering and killing people. I am just trying to do what I think is right. I was young when I made that oath and until last year I believed in the Watchers and the importance of what we did. My life is too short to live by a code I don’t believe in anymore. If that makes me a bad guy so be it.”  
  
“It doesn’t make you a bad guy Dawson. It makes you smarter than most of the mortals and immortals that I have known. However, just for the sake of curiosity tell me why you think it would be wrong to tell the Watcher’s that Adam Pierson is Methos.”  
  
Dawson pours himself a drink and sits on a stool behind the bar while he sips it and tries to put into words what he wants to say to Methos. “You’re five thousand years old. If you were more than a whisper on the wind three quarters of the immortals on the planet would be gunning for you. I think you have the right to remain anonymous if you choose to.”  
  
Methos rests his cheek against his hand and looks at Joe, “I think those are two of your reasons but I think there is more to it than that. I am older than every living thing on this planet. I am older than most of the existing structures on this planet. Most immortals see me as a prize to be killed for my power but I think you are a romantic who sees me as something to be preserved and protected. So much history is gone and so much history lives on in me.”  
  
Joe chuckles and says to Methos, “There’s no fool like an old fool. That line could apply to either one of us. It applies more so to you by about five thousand years. Jesus, do you ever think it is ridiculous how old you are?”  
  
“You are not going to distract me from my earlier questions. We are still discussing your reasons for not telling the Watcher’s about me.”  
  
“Since you couldn’t tell, I’ll spell it out for you. I finished that conversation; there is nothing more to say.” Dawson finishes his drink and gets off the stool to continue preparing to open the bar.  
  
“Think of all the stories I could share with you, the knowledge I could impart if I thought I could trust you just a little. We finish this conversation when I am satisfied that I know your motivations or you won’t see me again in your lifetime and you’ll never know what I might have been willing to share with you. Now I may disappear regardless of what you tell me. I may not be willing to share anything with you but you will never know unless we complete this conversation to my satisfaction; the choice is yours Joe.”  
  
“You’re a real bastard, you know that.” Methos’s lips twitch in a small smile and he nods his head yes to agree that he is a bastard. “I have only one other reason for not telling the Watcher’s about you; MacLeod told me about you because he and I are friends.”  
  
“So many loyalties Joe ever changing on the basis of morality. Such behavior is very wishy washy and not very trustworthy.” Methos chides Joe looking for a reaction.  
  
“Listen up you little son of a bitch,” Joe slams his cane on the bar. “Society, religion, hell the time in which a person is born and raised decides morality. What the hell does morality have to do with anything? My loyalties change based on knowledge and life experience. A person whose loyalties never change is someone who never learns anything or has any life changing experiences. That is someone I don’t want to be.”  
  
“You are an interesting man Joe Dawson. I think one day you and I may become friends. For now I would like to remain as Adam Pierson and go back to the life I had in Paris for a few more years. Is it safe for me to do so?”  
  
Joe shrugs his shoulders at Methos and says “As far as I know it’s safe for now.”  
  
Methos stands up and holds his hand out for Joe to shake. “It was very interesting to meet you Joe Dawson.”  
  
Joe shakes Methos hand and tells him, “Likewise, I think.”  
  
Methos departs to head back to Paris and the life of Adam Pierson while Joe smiles happy to have met and survived a meeting with the oldest living thing on the planet.


End file.
